nerdistwritersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of guests
@midnight: Thomas Lennon NWP151 $#*! My Dad Says: Justin Halpern and Patrick Schumacker NWP125 12 Monkeys: Terry Matalas and Travis Fickett NWP131 24: David Fury NWP2, NWP19, NWP183 2 Broke Girls: Greg Malins NWP95 30 Rock: '''Tami Sagher NWP31; Dave Finkel NWP107 '''3rd Rock from the Sun: Bob Kushell NWP4 90210: Rebecca Sinclair NWP95 A Better You: Matt Walsh NWP134 A to Z: Ben Queen NWP169 About a Boy: '''Jason Katims NWP152 '''Adventure Time: Tim McKeon NWP48; Pendleton Ward and Kent Osborne NWP65 Agent Carter: '''Michele Fazekas and Tara Butters NWP160 '''Agents of SHIELD: Clark Gregg NWP132; Drew Z. Greenberg NWP183 Aim High (web series): '''Heath Corson NWP73 '''Alcatraz: Leigh Dana Jackson NWP25 Alias: Erica Messer NWP165 Almost Human: Naren Shankar NWP139 Alphas: Robert Hewitt Wolfe NWP29 American Dad: Chris McKenna NWP22 American Horror Story: Tim Minear NWP13, NWP71; Jennifer Salt and Jessica Sharzer NWP71 American Horror Story: Coven: Douglas Petrie NWP131 American Reunion (movie): '''John Hurwitz and Hayden Schlossberg NWP35 '''Andy Barker, PI: Jonathan Groff NWP135 Andy Richter Controls the Universe: Victor Fresco NWP61, Tim Doyle NWP112 Angel: Steven S. DeKnight NWP13; Ben Edlund NWP8; David Fury NWP2, NWP19; Tim Minear NWP13; Jose Molina NWP21; David Greenwalt, Marti Noxon, David Fury, Jane Espenson, Steven DeKnight, Drew Goddard, Elizabeth Craft NWP183 Archer: Matt Thompson, Casey Willis, and Adam Reed - NWP179 Arrow: Moira Kirland NWP131; Drew Z. Greenberg NWP183 Attack of the Show!: Blair Butler NWP63 Avatar: The Last Airbender (animated series): Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino NWP154 Avatar 2 (movie): Josh Friedman NWP121, NWP171 Awake: Kyle Killen NWP22, NWP47, NWP53, NWP105, NWP155, NWP156; Davey Holmes NWP103 Awkward: Lauren Iungerich NWP58 Bachelorette: Leslye Headland NWP75 Band of Brothers: Graham Yost NWP41, NWP92 Banshee: Jonathan Tropper NWP181 Bates Motel: Carlton Cuse NWP93, NWP100, NWP148; Kerry Ehrin NWP149, NWP152; Liz Tigelaar NWP156; Kerry Ehrin and Freddie Highmore NWP180 Batman Beyone (comic): Adam Beechen NWP73 Battlestar Galactica: Jane Espenson NWP1, NWP7, NWP49, NWP50, NWP110; Michael Taylor NWP9; Bradley Thompson and David Weddle NWP16 Beautiful People: Michael Rauch NWP112 Beer Fest (film): Kevin Heffernan & Steve Lemme NWP99 Beeswax (film): Andrew Bujalski NWP52 Being Human: '''Jeremy Carver NWP18 '''Ben & Kate: Neil Goldman NWP40 Ben 10: Steven T. Seagle, Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, and Joe Kelly NWP66 Benched: Michaela Watkins and Damon Jones NWP166 Best Week Ever: Caissie St. Onge NWP62 Better off Ted: Victor Fresco NWP61, Tim Doyle NWP112 Between Two Ferns (web short): Scott Aukerman and Neil Campbell NWP101 Big Fish (movie): John August NWP136 Big Thunder (pilot): Jason Fuchs NWP87 Boardwalk Empire: Terence Winter NWP150 BoJack Horseman: Raphael Bob-Waksberg & Lisa Hanawalt NWP167 Boomtown: Graham Yost NWP41, NWP92 Bones: Hart Hanson NWP21; NWP120 Bored to Death: Donick Cary NWP77 Born and Bred: Chris Chibnall NWP162 Boss: Angelina Burnett NWP8 Boston Public: Kerry Ehrin NWP180 Boy Meets World: Michael Jacobs NWP111 Breaking Bad: Gennifer Hutchinson NWP9, NWP54; Peter Gould NWP10; Vince Gilligan NWP28, NWP30, NWP54, NWP89, NWP100; Sam Catlin NWP54; George Mastras NWP54; Thomas Schnauz NWP54; Moira Walley-Beckett NWP54; Gordon Smith NWP54 Breaking In: Adam F. Goldberg NWP85 Breakout Kings: Michael Gilvary NWP83 Broadchurch: Chris Chibnall NWP162 Bruce Almighty (movie): Mark O'Keefe NWP95 Buffy: Steven S. DeKnight NWP13; David Fury NWP2, NWP19, David Greenberg NWP1; Marti Noxon NWP26; Douglas Petrie NWP5, NWP37, NWP131; Jane Espenson NWP37, NWP49, NWP50, NWP110; Rebecca Sinclair NWP95; David Greenwalt, Marti Noxon, David Fury, Jane Espenson, Tracey Forbes, Steven DeKnight, Drew Z. Greenberg, and Drew Goddard NWP183 Burn Notice: Matt Nix NWP6 Burt Wonderstone (movie): Jonathan Goldstein NWP127 Caprica: Jane Espenson NWP1, NWP7, NWP37; Alessandra Torresani NWP7; Remi Aubuchon NWP110 Captain America (comic): Ed Brubaker NWP57 Captain America: Winter Soldier (movie): Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely NWP137 Carnivale: Dawn Prestwich and Nicole Yorkin NWP130 Castle: Charles Murray NWP22; Andrew W. Marlowe and Terri Miller NWP39; Moira Kirland NWP131 Ceremony (movie): '''Max Winkler NWP80 '''Charles in Charge: Michael Jacobs NWP111 Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (movie): Freddie Highmore NWP180 Charlie's Angels: Douglas Petrie NWP37; Javier Grillo-Marxuatch NWP45 Charmed: Nell Scovell NWP174 Cheers: Phoef Sutton NWP12; Ken Levine NWP36 Chelsea Lately: '''Jen Kirkman NWP15 '''Chicago Cold: Shawn Ryan NWP43 Chicago Fire: Michael Gilvary NWP84 Childrens Hospital: Rob Corddry, Paul Scheer, Jon Stern, Curtis Gwinn, David Wain, Ken Marino, Erica Oyama, Rob Huebel NWP27; Paul Scheer and Rob Schrab NWP107 Choke (movie): Clark Gregg NWP132 Class of 3000: Meghan McCarthy NWP48 Clone: Adam Chase NWP177 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (movie): Jonathan Goldstein NWP127 Coach: Nell Scovell NWP174 Cold Case: Meredith Stiehm NWP16; Greg Plageman NWP140 Comedy Bang! Bang!: Scott Aukerman and Neil Campbell NWP101; Paul F. Tompkins NWP102 Community: Emily Cutler NWP2; Megan Ganz NWP13; Dan Harmon NWP3, NWP22, NWP107; Chris McKenna NWP22; Neil Goldman NWP40; Andy Bobrow NWP80; Adam F. Goldberg NWP85; Dan Harmon and Chris McKenna, NWP125; Craig Cackowski NWP142 Computer Chess (film): Andrew Bujalski NWP52 Conan: Brian Stack NWP15 Cougar Town: Bill Lawrence NWP36; Kevin Biegel NWP47, NWP109, NWP112; Jessica Goldstein and Chrissy Pietrosh NWP94; Jessica Goldstein NWP123 Cracked: Tracey Forbes NWP183 Criminal (comic): Ed Brubaker NWP57 Criminal Minds: Charles Murray NWP22; Erica Messer NWP49, NWP165; Jeff Davis NWP50 CSI: Douglas Petrie NWP5; Naren Shankar NWP16, NWP139; Sarah Goldfinger NWP21; Liz Vassey NWP132 Dallas: Kim Shumway NWP169 Daredevil: Steven DeKnight and Drew Goddard NWP183 Dark Angel: Chic Eglee NWP44; Rene Echevarria NWP139 Dawson's Creek: '''Rina Mimoun NWP163 '''Dead Like Me: Bridget Carpenter NWP10; Bryan Fuller NWP129 Deadpool (comic): '''Gerry Duggan NWP63 '''Deadwood: Zack Whedon NWP18 Desperate Housewives: Jeff Greenstein NWP2, NWP7, NWP28 Dilbert: Joe Port and Joe Wiseman NWP78 Do No Harm: Aaron Ginsburg NWP68; Judalina Neira and Wade McIntyre NWP138; Wade McIntyre Comics 14 Doctor Who: Chris Chibnall NWP162 Dog Bites Man: Matt Walsh NWP134 Dollhouse: Liz Craft & Sarah Fain NWP23; Michele Fazekas and Tara Butters NWP160; Steven DeKnight and Elizabeth Craft NWP183 Dr. Horrible: Maurissa Tancharoen and Jed Whedon NWP31 Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist: Jonathan Katz and Tom Snyder NWP55 Dracula: Cole Haddon NWP130 Drop Dead Diva: Josh Berman NWP25 Drunk History: Jeremy Konner NWP106; Craig Cackowski NWP142; Mark Gagliardi Comics 78 Eagleheart: Michael Koman, Andrew Weinberg & Jason Woliner NWP34 Elementary: Cathryn Humphris NWP121; Rob Doherty NWP135 Empire: Ilene Chaiken NWP178 Enlisted: Kevin Biegel, Mike Royce, Geoff Stults, Chris Lowell, Parker Young & Angelina Cabral NWP109; Kevin Biegel and Mike Royce NWP112 ER: Neal Baer NWP151 Eureka: Amy Berg NWP8, NWP43 Everwood: Rina Mimoun NWP163 Everybody Loves Raymond: Mike Royce NWP112 Eye Candy: Emmy Grinwis NWP126 Falling Skies: Bradley Thompson and David Weddle NWP16 Family Guy: Elaine Ko NWP69 Fargo: Noah Hawley, Warren Littlefield, Allison Tolman and Keith Carradine NWP145; Noah Hawley NWP152 Fatale (comic): Ed Brubaker NWP57 Fifty Shades of Grey (movie): Kelly Marcel NWP118 Firefly: Tim Minear NWP13; Jose Molina NWP21, NWP50; Ben Edlund NWP50; Jane Espenson and Drew Z. Greenberg NWP183 Fish Hooks: Tim McKeon NWP48 Flapjack: Kent Osborne NWP65 Flight of the Conchords: Iain Morris NWP60 Frankenweenie (movie): John August NWP136 Fraser: Ken Levine NWP36 Freaks and Geeks: Jenni Konner NWP170 Free Agents: '''John Enbom NWP11 '''Free Ride: '''Rob Roy Thomas NWP12 '''Friday Night Lights: Kerry Ehrin, Bridget Carpenter NWP10; David Hudgins NWP51, NWP53, NWP58, NWP143; Scott Porter and Matt Lauria NWP113; Kerry Ehrin NWP180 Friends: Jeff Greenstein NWP2, NWP7; Alexa Junge NWP5, NWP42; Greg Malins NWP95; Jeff Greenstein, Jeff Strauss, Alexa Junge and Adam Chase NWP177 Fringe: David Fury NWP2, NWP19, NWP183; Zack Whedon NWP18 Frisky Dingo: Matt Thompson, Casey Willis, and Adam Reed - NWP179 From Dusk Till Dawn: Carlos Coto NWP128 From the Earth to the Moon: Graham Yost NWP41, NWP92 Funny Ha Ha (film): '''Andrew Bujalski NWP52 '''Gambit (comic): James Asmus NWP63 Generator Rex: Steven T. Seagle, Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, and Joe Kelly NWP66 Ghost Ghirls: Amanda Lund, Maria Blasucci & Jeremy Konner NWP106 Gilmore Girls: JJ Philbin NWP93; Rebecca Sinclair NWP95 Girl Meets World: '''Michael Jacobs NWP111 '''Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce: Marti Noxon NWP183 Girls: Jenni Konner NWP170 Glee: Marti Noxon NWP26 Go (movie): John August NWP136 Gossip Girl: Bob Levy NWP51; Leila Gerstein NWP172 Grace and Frankie: Alexa Junge NWP177 Graceland: Jeff Eastin NWP61, Joe Henderson NWP125 Gracepoint: Chris Chibnall NWP162 Gravity Falls: Alex Hirsch NWP103 Green Lantern (film): Michael Green NWP5 Grey's Anatomy: Dan Bucatinsky NWP132 Grimm: Naren Shankar NWP16; Sarah Goldfinger NWP21; Richard Hatem NWP36, NWP50, NWP110; David Greenwalt NWP183 Guys with Kids: Charlie Grandy and Amy Ozols NWP60 Halfway Home: Damon Jones NWP166 Hand of God: Jeff King Comics 73 Handy Mandy: Fred Stoller NWP60 Hannibal: Bryan Fuller NWP129 Happy Endings: Jonathan Groff NWP135 Harold and Kumar (movies): John Hurwitz and Hayden Schlossberg NWP35 Hart of Dixie: Wilson Bethel NWP113; Leila Gerstein NWP172 Hawaii Five-O: Michele Fazekas and Tara Butters NWP160 HEART (comic): Blair Butler NWP63 Helix: Steven Maeda NWP135; Javier Grillo-Marxuach NWP139 Hench (comic): Adam Beechen NWP73 Hercules: The Thracian Wars (movie): Ryan Condal NWP84 Heroes: Michael Green NWP5 Homeland: Howard Gordon NWP91 Hook Ups: Hardy Janson and Evan Miller NWP53 Horrible Bosses (movie): John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein NWP127 How I Met Your Mother: Tami Sagher NWP31; Greg Malins NWP95 Human Target: Stephen Scaia NWP77 Hung: Dmitry Lipkin NWP110, NWP112 Husbands (web-series and comic): Brad "Cheeks" Bell; Jane Espenson; Jeff Greenstein; Sean Hemeon; Alessandra Torresani NWP7; Jane Espenson NWP37, NWP49, NWP50, NWP183; Jeff Greenstein NWP58; Jane Espenson, Brad "Cheeks" Bell & Sean Hemeon NWP82 I, Zombie: Deirdre Mangan NWP169 I Am Legend (movie): '''Mark Protosevich NWP117 '''Ice Age: Continental Drift (movie): '''Jason Fuchs NWP87 '''Identity Thief (movie): Craig Mazin NWP136 In Living Color: Marlon Wayans NWP70 Incredible Hulk (comic): '''Peter David NWP64 '''Intelligence: Aaron Ginsburg NWP120, NWP171; Heidi Cole McAdams and Wade McIntyre NWP138; Wade McIntyre Comics 14 Interstellar (movie): Jonathan Nolan NWP140 Invincible: Robert Kirkman NWP71 Jack & Jill: Rina Mimoun NWP163 Jaws (movie): Carl Gottlieb NWP102 Jericho: Stephen Scaia NWP77 Just Shoot Me: Joe Port and Joe Wiseman NWP78; Kell Cahoon NWP118 Justice: Lauren Hissrich NWP61 Justified: Ryan Farley NWP9; Gary Lennon NWP4; Taylor Elmore NWP83; Graham Yost NWP92 Key and Peele: Keegan-Michael Key; Jordan Peele; Ian Roberts; Rebecca Drysdale; Colton Dunn; Charlie Sanders; Rich Talarico; Alex Rubens NWP56; Ian Roberts and Jay Martel NWP90 King of the Hill: Greg Daniels NWP94, NWP100 Kings: Michael Green NWP5 Kroll Show: Nick Kroll; Jonathan Krisel & John Levenstein NWP81 Last Man Standing: Tim Doyle NWP107, NWP112 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon: Amy Ozols NWP60 Law & Order: Davey Holmes NWP103 Law and Order: SVU: '''Paul Grellong NWP33; Neal Baer NWP151; Michele Fazekas and Tara Butters NWP160 '''Law and Order: UK: '''Chris Chibnall NWP162 '''Leverage: John Rogers NWP18 L'il Bush: Opus Moreschi NWP115 Life As We Know It: Leila Gerstein NWP172 Life on Mars: Chris Chibnall NWP162 Life Unexpected: Liz Tigelaar NWP29, NWP47, NWP49, NWP105, NWP156 Lipstick Jungle: Dan Bucatinsky NWP112 Lone Star: Kyle Killen NWP22, NWP47, NWP53, NWP105, NWP155, NWP156 Lost: David Fury NWP2, NWP19; Damon Lindelof NWP1, NWP32; Javier Grillo-Marxuach NWP3, NWP45; Carlton Cuse NWP93, NWP100, NWP148; Steven Maeda NWP135; David Fury and Drew Goddard NWP183 Love Monkey: Michael Rauch NWP51, NWP112 Mad: Kevin Shinick NWP69 Mad Men: Cathryn Humphris NWP2, NWP67; Erin Levy NWP1, NWP59; Matthew Weiner, Andre Jacquemetton & Maria Jacquemetton NWP59 Malcolm in the Middle: Andy Bobrow NWP80 Manhattan: '''Sam Shaw NWP161 '''Married: John Hodgman NWP173 MASH: Ken Levine NWP36 Masters of Sex: Michelle Ashford NWP128; Sam Shaw NWP161 Medium: Rene Echevarria NWP139 Meet the Parents (movie): John Hamburg NWP128 Memphis Beat: Angelina Burnett NWP8 Men of a Certain Age: Mike Royce NWP109, NWP112; Mike Royce and Ray Romano NWP149 Mind Games: Kyle Killen NWP105 Miracles: Richard Hatem NWP50 Mistresses: Rina Mimoun NWP163 Mob Doctor: Cathryn Humphris NWP67 Modern Family: Steve Levitan NWP11; Danny Zuker NWP26; Elaine Ko NWP69 Mom: Jeff Greenstein NWP121; Adam Chase NWP177 Money Never Sleeps: Allan Loeb NWP12 Mr. Show: Bob Odenkirk NWP15 Murphy Brown: Nell Scovell NWP174 Mutual Appreciation (film): Andrew Bujalski NWP52 My Generation: Noah Hawley NWP145 My Little Pony: Meghan McCarthy NWP48 My Name Is Earl: '''Jessica Goldstein and Chrissy Pietrosh NWP94 '''My So-Called Life: Winnie Holzman NWP33, NWP110; Devon Gummersall NWP113 My Two Dads: Michael Jacobs NWP111 Nash Bridges: Carlton Cuse NWP100, NWP148 Nashville: Liz Tigelaar NWP49, NWP156; Callie Khouri NWP88 NCIS: Nell Scovell NWP174 New Amsterdam: Allan Loeb NWP12 New Girl: Liz Meriwether NWP23, NWP100; Max Winkler NWP80; Liz Meriwether, Brett Baer & Dave Finkel NWP86; JJ Philbin NWP93; Dave Finkel NWP107 Newhart: Nell Scovell NWP174 NewsRadio: Mark O'Keefe NWP95; Kell Cahoon NWP118 Next Caller: Stephen Falk NWP62 Night at the Museum (movie): Thomas Lennon NWP151 Nikita: Craig Silverstein NWP26; Terry Matalas and Travis Fickett NWP131 No Ordinary Family: Leigh Dana Jackson NWP25 Not My Bag (graphic novel): Sina Grace NWP63 Notorious: Cheo Hodari Coker NWP43 NTSF:SD:SUV: '''Paul Scheer NWP107 '''Numb3rs: Nicholas Falacci and Cheryl Heuton NWP83 NYPD Blue: Greg Plageman NWP140, NWP159 Once and Again: Alexa Junge NWP177 Once Upon a Time: '''Eddy Kitsis and Adam Horowitz NWP17, NWP108; Jane Espenson NWP37, NWP49, NWP50, NWP110, NWP183 '''One Tree Hill: Mark Schwahn NWP47 Orphan Black: Graeme Manson and John Fawcett NWP146 Pan Am: Steven Maeda NWP135 Parenthood: Sarah Watson NWP4; David Hudgins NWP53, NWP58 Parks and Recreation: Alan Yang NWP9; Harris Wittels NWP13; Norm Hiscock NWP14; Aisha Muharrar NWP40; Michael Schur NWP93; Greg Daniels NWP94, NWP100 Partners: Jeff Greenstein NWP58; Jeff Greenstein and Jeff Strauss NWP177 Party Down: John Enbom NWP11 Party of Five: Chris Keyser NWP105; Erica Messer NWP165 Person of Interest: David Slack NWP14; Amy Berg NWP43; Jonathan Nolan and Greg Plageman NWP140; Jonathan Nolan, Greg Plageman, Lucas O'Connor, Erik Mountain, Ashley Gable, and Andy Callahan NWP159 Phineas & Ferb: '''Swampy Marsh and Dan Povenmire NWP48 ''Plan B'': Jonathan Tropper NWP181 '''Powers: Chic Eglee NWP44 Prague: '''Arthur Phillips NWP98 '''Prison Break: Nick Santora NWP168 Prisoner of Trebekistan: Bob Harris NWP79 Private Practice: Emily Halpern NWP80 Privileged: Rina Mimoun NWP163 Proof: The Science of Booze: Adam Rogers NWP147 Psych: Kell Cahoon NWP118 Pushing Daisies: Douglas Petrie NWP37; Davey Holmes NWP103; Bryan Fuller NWP129 Quick Draw: Nancy Hower and John Lehr NWP157 Raising Hope: Lucas Neff NWP113 Reaper: Jenny Wade Comics 15 Rectify: Mark Johnson NWP156 Red Band Society: Rina Mimoun NWP163 Reno 911: Thomas Lennon NWP151 Rescue Me: Peter Tolan NWP6 Revenge: Liz Tigelaar NWP49; Nick Wechsler NWP113 Reverse Parthenogenesis (short film): '''Javier Grillo-Marxautch NWP45 '''Review: Andy Daly, Andy Blitz and Jeffrey Blitz NWP133; Andy Daly NWP149, NWP152 Revolution: Paul Grellong NWP123 Ringer: Eric Charmelo and Nicole Snyder NWP17; Cathryn Humphris NWP67 Robot Chicken: Kevin Shinick NWP69; Matt Senreich, Eric Towner, and John Harvatine NWP182 Rosie O'Donnell: Caissie St. Onge NWP62 Roswell: Nick Wechsler NWP113 Royal Pains: Michael Rauch and Andrew Lenchewski NWP112 Rubicon: Zack Whedon NWP18; Eliza Clark NWP31 Sabrina, the Teenage Witch: Nell Scovell NWP174 Sarah Connor Chronicles: Josh Friedman NWP5, NWP28, NWP42, NWP58, NWP67, NWP171; Ashley Miller Comics 16, Comics 17 Saturday Night Live: Bill Hader NWP64; Michaela Watkins NWP166 Save Me: Alexa Junge NWP42 Saving Mr. Banks (movie): Kelly Marcel NWP118 Scandal: Dan Bucatinsky NWP112, NWP132; Joshua Malina NWP113 Scary Movie: Marlon Wayans NWP70 Scorpion: Nick Santora NWP168 Scrubs: Bill Lawrence NWP36; Neil Goldman NWP40, Kevin Biegel NWP112; Jonathan Groff NWP135 Sealab 2021: Matt Thompson, Casey Willis, and Adam Reed - NWP179 Secret Circle: Richard Hatem NWP36; Andrew Miller NWP42, NWP44, NWP67, NWP120 Seinfeld: Fred Stoller NWP60 Sesame Street: '''Joey Mazzarino, John Weidman, Christine Ferraro, Belinda Ward & Molly Boylan. Also Lara McLean, Connie Peterson & Rollie Krewson NWP114 '''Shameless: Davey Holmes NWP103 Showrunners (documentary): Ryan Patrick McGuffey, Des Doyle & Tara Bennett NWP164 ''Silver Screen Fiend: Patton Oswalt NWP173 '''Sirens:' Bob Fisher and Kevin Bigley NWP175 Sleepy Hollow: Phillip Iscove NWP130; Jose Molina NWP139 Son on the Beach: Joe Port and Joe Wiseman NWP78 Sons of Anarchy: Kurt Sutter NWP123 South Park: Bill Hader NWP64 Southland: Cheo Hodari Coker NWP43 Spartacus: Steven S. DeKnight NWP13, NWP183; Maurissa Tancharoen and Jed Whedon NWP31 Speed (movie): '''Graham Yost NWP41, NWP92 '''SpongeBob SquarePants: Kent Osborne NWP65 Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Naren Shankar NWP16; Rene Echevarria and Naren Shankar NWP139 Star Trek: The Next Generation: '''Rene Echevarria and Naren Shankar '''Super Dinosaur: Robert Kirkman NWP72 Super Troopers (film): Kevin Heffernan & Steve Lemme NWP99 Supergirl (comic): Peter David NWP64 Supernatural: Ben Edlund NWP8, NWP50; Ben Acker NWP20; Adam Glass NWP25 Surviving Jack: Justin Halpern and Patrick Schumacker NWP125 Swamp Thing (comic): Len Wein NWP46, NWP73 Teen Titans: Adam Beechen NWP73 Teen Wolf: Jeff Davis NWP50 Terra Nova: Jose Molina NWP21, NWP50; Craig Silverstein NWP26; Paul Grellong NWP33; Terry Matalas and Travis Fickett NWP131; Jose Molina and Rene Echevarria NWP139 Terriers: Phoef Sutton NWP12; Angela Kang NWP23 The 100: Kim Shumway NWP169; Aaron Ginsburg NWP171; Elizabeth Craft NWP183 The 6th Gun: Ryan Condal NWP84 The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr.: '''Carlton Cuse NWP148 '''The Asset: '''Josh Friedman NWP42 '''The Big Bang Theory: John Ross Bowie NWP68; Bill Prady NWP77; Tim Doyle NWP112 The Book of Right and Wrong: Matt Debenham NWP62 The Cabin in the Woods (movie): Drew Goddard NWP183 The Cell (movie): Mark Protosevich NWP117 The Chronicles of Narnia (movie): Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely NWP137 The Colbert Report: Opus Moreschi, Eric Drysdale, Nate Charny, Michael Brumm, Meredith Scardino & Aaron Cohen NWP115 The Crazy Ones: Adam Chase NWP177 The Daily Show: Charlie Grandy NWP60; Eric Drysdale NWP115; John Hodgman NWP173 The Dark Knight (movie): Jonathan Nolan NWP140, NWP159 The Egyptologist: Arthur Phillips NWP105 The Event: David Schulner NWP6 The Finder: Aaron Ginsburg and Wade McIntyre NWP3, NWP20; Hart Hanson NWP21; Aaron Ginsburg NWP68, NWP120 The Gates: Richard Hatem NWP110 The Goldbergs: Adam F. Goldberg NWP85 The Good Guys: Aaron Ginsburg and Wade McIntyre NWP3, NWP20; Aaron Ginsburg NWP68, NWP120, NWP171; Jenny Wade Comics 15 The Guest (movie): Simon Barrett NWP158 The Hangover 2 (movie): Craig Mazin NWP136 The Inbetweeners: Iain Morris NWP60 The Jerk (movie): Carl Gottlieb NWP102 The Killing: Veena Sud NWP4; Eliza Clark NWP31; Dawn Prestwich and Nicole Yorkin NWP130 The L Word: Ilene Chaiken NWP178 The LA Complex: Martin Gero NWP65 The Late Show with David Letterman: Caissie St. Onge NWP62; Donick Cary NWP77 The Legend of Korra (animated series): Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino NWP154 The Lizzie Bennet Diaries: Bernie Su, Margaret Dunlap, Rachel Kiley, Kate Rorick & Jay Bushman NWP96 The Lying Game: Bob Levy NWP51 The Middle Man: Javier Grillo-Marxuach NWP3, NWP45, NWP139 The Mindy Project: Rob Schrab NWP107 The Muppets Wizard of Oz (movie): Adam F. Goldberg NWP85 The New Normal: Max Winkler NWP80 The Newsroom: Gideon Yago NWP80 The OC: JJ Philbin NWP93; Erica Messer NWP165; Leila Gerstein NWP172 The Office: BJ Novak NWP69; Greg Daniels NWP94, NWP100 The Onion (website): Joe Randazzo NWP62 The Originals: Julie Plec NWP105 The Pacific: Graham Yost NWP41, NWP92 The Regular Show: JG Quintel NWP103 The Riches: Dmitry Lipkin NWP110, NWP112 The Shield: Shawn Ryan NWP43; Chic Eglee NWP44; Kurt Sutter NWP123 The Signal (movie): Will Eubank NWP144 The Simpsons: Dana Gould NWP29, NWP44; Matt Selman NWP33; Ken Levine NWP36; Tim Long NWP39 The Sopranos: Terence Winter NWP150 The Strain: Carlton Cuse NWP93, NWP100, NWP148 The Thrilling Adventure Hour: '''Ben Acker NWP20; Paul F. Tompkins NWP102; Craig Cackowski, Mark Gagliardi, and Hal Lublin NWP142; Hal Lublin and Mark Gagliardi Comics 78 '''The Tick: Ben Edlund NWP8, NWP50; Liz Vassey NWP132 The Torkelsons: Michael Jacobs NWP111 The Tragedy of Arthur: Arthur Phillips NWP98 The Trouble with Normal: Victor Fresco NWP61 The Unit: Emily Halpern NWP80 The United States of Tara: Alexa Junge NWP5, NWP177; Patton Oswalt NWP173 The Unusuals: '''Noah Hawley NWP47, NWP53, NWP145 '''The Walking Dead: '''Glen Mazzara NWP14; Angela Kang NWP23; Glen Mazzara, Scott Gimple & Angela Kang NWP38; Chic Eglee NWP44; Robert Kirkman NWP72 '''The Wayans Bros.: Marlon Wayans NWP70 The Weird Al Show: Mark O'Keefe NWP95 The West Wing: Lauren Hissrich NWP61 The X-Files: Vince Gilligan NWP30; Steven Maeda NWP135 Thief of Thieves (comic): James Asmus NWP63; Robert Kirkman NWP72 Thirtysomething: Winnie Holzman NWP33 This Is Where I Leave You: '''Jonathan Tropper NWP181 '''Thor: The Dark World (movie): Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely NWP137 Torchwood: Jane Espenson NWP1, NWP7 Traffic Light: Bob Fisher NWP175 Trophy Wife: Emily Halpern NWP149; Michaela Watkins NWP166 Trust Me (movie): Clark Gregg NWP132 Tyrant: David Fury NWP183 Un-Real: Marti Noxon NWP183 Undeclared: Jenni Konner NWP170 Under the Dome: Neal Baer NWP151 V: Cathryn Humphris NWP2, NWP67; Charles Murray NWP22 Vampire Diaries: Liz Craft and Sarah Fain NWP23; Julie Plec NWP28, NWP105; Jose Molina NWP50; Bob Levy, Julie Plec NWP51; Elizabeth Craft NWP183 Veep: Matt Walsh NWP134; Craig Cackowski NWP142 Veronica Mars: Rob Thomas NWP11, Rob Thomas and Chris Lowell NWP104 Voltron Force: Adam Beechen NWP73 Wall Street: Allan Loeb NWP12 Warehouse 13: Drew Z. Greenberg NWP1, NWP183; Deric Hughes and Benjamin Raab NWP126; Nell Scovell NWP174 Web Therapy: Dan Bucatinsky NWP112, NWP132 Weeds: Stephen Falk NWP62 Welcome to Night Vale (podcast): Joseph Fink, Jeffrey Cranor, Cecil Baldwin, Mara Wilson & Rollie Krewson NWP116 Welcome to the Captain: John Hamburg White Collar: Jeff Eastin NWP61; Joe Henderson NWP125; Jeff King Comics 73 Will & Grace: Jeff Greenstein NWP2, NWP7, NWP28, NWP58, NWP121 Wings: Ken Levine NWP36 Wired magazine: Adam Rogers NWP24 Wolf of Wall Street (movie): Terence Winter NWP150 Wolverine (comic): Len Wein NWP46, NWP73 Wonderfalls: Bryan Fuller NWP129 X-Factor (comic): Peter David NWP64 X-Men: First Class (movie): '''Ashley Miller Comics 16, Comics 17, NWP118 '''You're Next (movie): Simon Barrett NWP158 Zoolander (movie): John Hamburg NWP128